


Sleep Now

by linka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linka/pseuds/linka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>too short and sad for a summary, really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Now

The night is silent and still and all John can hear is the faint rustling of the gentle breeze in the leaves of the birch tree outside the wide open window. For the longest time he watches as the moonlight makes its way across the bedroom wall opposite the bed until it bathes the sleeping figure in the chair in its silvery rays. It makes Sherlock look ethereal, John thinks, the way the light catches his shoulder length curls. Not fair, really. Johns own hairline had started to recede years ago and what little hair he had left had turned first gray and then white. John traces the beloved face with his eyes, memorizing each and every line. Sherlock looks tired and worried, even in his sleep. John's heart clenches at the thought that he is the reason for all that worry and the grief still waiting for his best friend. He isn't afraid of dying, but he is terrified of leaving Sherlock behind. For weeks he has tried to think of what to say, how to make this easier somehow. Sometimes he thinks he wants Sherlock here when he passes, holding his hand and watching over him. Then again it might be better to go quietly, steal away in the night. 

In the end, the decision is made for him. As if feeling John's gaze on him Sherlock slowly opens his eyes and blinks awake. And he knows and no words are needed between them. Sherlock climbs onto the bed and stretches out beside John, one arm coming around to circle his waist, his head resting on John's shoulder. 

And just like that John knows that it's ok now and he drifts off to the soft sound of a violin in the distance and Sherlock's warmth surrounding him.


End file.
